


Oak or Mahogany?

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Barry and Mick are shopping for a new table when they run into the other Rogues.





	Oak or Mahogany?

“What about this one?” Barry asked, directing Mick’s attention to an oak table with four straight backed chairs. 

Mick walked over and gripped the edge, lifting it and letting it drop. “Got some wobble to it,” he pointed out. 

Barry h’mmed and walked further into the furniture store. Mick was about to follow but spotted a coffee table that looked interesting. His was old and warped and he’d been meaning to get a new one. He walked over and knelt down in front of it to, running a hand along the top. 

“Mick?”

The pyro stood back up as Snart walked toward him. Trailing behind him were Lisa, Rathaway and Mardon. “Boss,” he greeted. “Didn’t expect you back until Friday.”

“Wrapped up the deal faster than expected,” Len drawled. “Promised Lisa a new shoe wardrobe.”

Lisa smirked at him. “Glad you’re here. Lenny, Hart and Mark might need help carrying it out for me.”

Mick snorted and shook his head. “Busy. Looking for a new table.”

“Burn the other one?” Hartley asked with a sneer.

Mick stared at the smaller man for a long moment until he started to fidget nervously. It was no secret among the Rogues that Mick disliked the arrogant kid. “Broke it fucking my boyfriend,” he finally answered.

Lisa snickered while Mardon and Snart both looked impressed. Rathaway looked halfway intrigued, while also trying to appear nonchalant. 

“Wasn’t your old one made of walnut?” Mardon asked.

Mick nodded. “Broke one o’ the legs in half. Ended up having to finish almost upside down.”

“You broke the table, but kept going?” Snart laughed. 

Mick shrugged one shoulder. “Ass like his? Ya don’t stop til you fill it.”

“Mick!”

All of them turned as Barry came hurrying over, a wide smile on his face. “I found the perfect table! It’s mahogany and steel. Best of all, it’s hip high, and my wrists reach the other side perfectly in case you want to tie me down again!”

Snart made a choking sound while Mardon and Rathaway blushed. Lisa peered at Barry carefully. “Aren’t you Cisco’s cop friend?”

Barry startled slightly, finally noticing the others. A dark flush crept up his neck. “Um, yeah.”

Mick chuckled and slung an arm around Barry’s shoulders. “Come on, Doll. Show me the table.”

Barry’s attention immediately focused back on Mick. “It’s perfect. And the chairs have dark red cushions that match the ballgag I like. The legs are a little further apart than the old one, but you know I like the stretch so I don’t think that will be a problem...”

Hartley swallowed hard as they watched Mick and Barry walk away. “Remind me to never eat at Rory’s place again.”

“Remind me to never use any of the furniture at Rory’s again,” Mardon mumbled.


End file.
